Untested Waters, New Horizons
by Aqua-Tranquility
Summary: After Gray rejects Juvia, following the Grand Magic Games, she attempts to grapple with her feelings and, eventually, respect his.
1. Can't Fight the Moonlight

"No thanks. I'm entering a new age too. I've got to clearly lay out things that I don't like." Gray tossed his answer to her confession coldly over his shoulder as he walked away.

Juvia could feel the tears forming in her eyes; although Gray had brushed off her advances in the past she had attributed it to his closed off nature, but this had a certain sense of finality to it. Overwhelmed with a veritable maelstrom of emotion she rushed from the ballroom; the cerulean skirts of her dress fluttered around her as she departed. Her heels clicked on the polished marble floors of the palace as she ran until they hit the hewn cobblestone of the palace gardens. She slowed to a brisk pace once the balmy summer air greeted her; she continued on the path until met with a secluded alcove concealed by tendrils of jasmine. Alone, the last of her energy washed away, and completely drained she sunk to the ground and buried her head in her hands.

Gray had been letting her in, hadn't he? They performed a unison raid together, and he had saved her not once, but twice today. Juvia was confident that during that at that moment they were given to see into the future that Gray had thrown himself in front of her; no, she was certain that he had protected her. So why had he rejected her, and so soundly too, surely he was interested?

Her thoughts were interrupted as Juvia heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Hurriedly she got up, wiped her face, and prayed that she didn't look like she had been sobbing. She could not be seen like that; she would not regress back to even a semblance of the rain woman she was before Gray had saved Juvia and brought the sun into her life.

"Are you okay, Juvia?" the question startled Juvia back to the present, it was Erza, and she attempted to affix her on her face the cheerful vizard she wore on occasion before she responded and turned to greet her guildmate. Once Erza got a good look at her though that response vanished as Juvia was pulled into a crushing hug, "Of course not" Erza responded to her question.

"I am fine. Gray-sama was probably toying with my affections" she smiled weakly trying to assure not only Erza but herself too. That must be it! Gray just couldn't be honest about his feelings like she was so he reacted with a feigned aversion toward her; it wasn't as if he hadn't done that before, so nothing had changed after all. She had jumped to conclusions; how silly.

"Even if that was true there was no reason for Gray to treat you so harshly." Erza countered frustration with Gray seeping through her concern for Juvia.  
"If?" Juvia snapped back indignantly. Who was Erza to speak about the matters of Gray's heart? Could Erza be a love rival? Was this a clever facade to push her out of the picture? No, that could not be she would have seen any interest if Erza had shown it; she had certainly seen through Lucy's subtle flirtations with Gray. Then how could Erza be so certain? Perhaps, it was a sisterly concern; Fairy Tail was a family, and Erza has known Gray for, easily, a decade.

Erza stared at Juvia, it was unnerving, for a moment then continued "I advised Gray, to be honest. He knew how you felt it was time for him to face it head on. That doesn't excuse him being so tactless, really intentional or not, but if that is feels then you should respect his feelings."

"How do you know that Gray won't change his mind later even if he is telling the truth now?! He could still have feelings for me!" Juvia refuted passionately, so she hadn't been imagining it. Gray very likely meant every word, as much as she didn't want to admit it, Erza had no reason to lie.

Erza took a pause to ponder her answer before she replied "Yes, it is entirely possible that Gray changes his mind, but I think that he meant what he said back there and if he does realize that he has feelings for you he has to decide that for himself. If you believe that Gray has feelings for you give him space to figure it out for himself."

"All I need to do is to show Gray-sama more than ever how I feel then he will realize his feelings for me!" Juvia replied with determination. Space would only close Gray off to her again. She would have to break down his walls herself whatever it takes.

Erza's face fell, if it was possible, and she looked even more concerned than before "That's not what I meant. If you pressure Gray into a relationship it will end with both of you getting hurt. Juvia you can't just force your feelings on someone like that; at some point you are going to have to accept that he may not feel the same way."

"I refuse to give up!" Juvia declared "even if you or anyone else thinks I should. Gray may not love me now, but he will!" then she stormed off into to the uncertain night with renewed purpose leaving Erza looking bewildered by a familiar brick wall.


	2. Fading Like a Flower

In the two weeks that had passed since Juvia had confessed her love to Gray, only to be subsequently rejected, anxiety had gripped her like a vice. When she tried to work up the nerve to even approach him she would recall his words 'I've got to clearly lay out things that I don't like'. Gray hadn't even spared her a glance; was he telling the truth? Was she a thing that he didn't like? Perhaps he had taken Erza's advice to be honest. The thought had crossed her mind more than she would care to admit. Gray had been avoiding Juvia and her few attempts to capture his affections had been throughly rebuked. It was becoming increasingly difficult to act like it was Gray's refusal to admit his own feelings.

The pervasive downpour that had begun a week ago had not yet let up. Juvia found herself seated at the bar of the guild one evening, stealing glances at Gray out of the corner of her eye, during the weekend deliberating what else she could do when Lucy approached her. Lucy for the most part had seemed apprehensive about approaching her since Gray's rejection; probably using the ample time Gray was unguarded to sink her teeth into him. She really was a formidable rival despite her unassuming behavior. Perhaps that is what gave Lucy her edge. It worked in the battles she fought; she would not seem like a threat because of the limited scope of her magic power, but she was extremely intelligent. Lucy knew how to use her power in a way that extended it past its own capabilities and she could seemly out maneuver anyone if she set her mind on it. The same cunning is what made her such a threat to Juvia's potential relationship with Gray.

Before Juvia knew it Lucy was settling down on the barstool next to hers and ordering a drink. Then Lucy turned her attention to Juvia and asked concern lacing her voice "Are you alright Juvia? I know that it must have hurt to have Gray treat you like he is, but you always seem to bounce back and you haven't been acting like yourself. You may not want to, but if you ever need someone to lend an ear, I want you to know that, even if you don't consider me a friend, I am here; you are not alone." Lucy's words became quicker with a nervous energy the more that she said. If this was a facade Juvia could not tell.

"How I am is none of your concern." Juvia replied to Lucy her voice betraying the scorn she felt for the other woman vying for Gray's affections. If Lucy was trying to get under her skin then she had succeeded. As genuine as she seemed she could not give Lucy the benefit of the doubt; who knew if she trying to lure Juvia into a false sense of security, so she could seduce Gray, to steal her Gray. No, he was not Juvia's Gray had made that abundantly clear but her heart was still in his hands; that would not change.

Lucy's face fell, her concern clearly outweighed any exasperation she felt, she sighed resignedly "It's fine if you don't want to talk, but I'll still be here if you need to." Finally, Lucy picked up her drink and departed to a table on the far side of the room.

"Ouch, not pulling any punches today are you?" Cana joked from where she had materialized carefreely onto the barstool next to Juvia.

"What do you want?" Juvia asked trying to conceal the irritation in her voice. Cana and Lucy were good friends; chances were that Cana wanted to confront Juvia on what had just transpired. She wasn't sure if she wanted to hear whatever Cana had to say; today had been exhausting.

Cana shot a wicked grin her way "I wanted some company to go drinking, so I decided to ask you." She replied cheerfully. What? Juvia could not understand why Cana would invite her out.

"Why?" Juvia questioned.

"Why not?" Cana refuted jovially.

"You and Lucy are friends, yes?" Juvia fielded the question with one of her own.

Cana looked befuddled "What would that have to do with anything?" She probed Juvia with yet another question.

"Well, because Lucy and I are rivals; shouldn't you be on her side?" Juvia pressed.

Cana let out a roar of laughter, it took her a few minutes to regain control of herself, "Sides that's precious. Whatever is going on between you two has nothing to do with on we are all adults here, so come with me, it'll be fun I promise."

"I suppose it couldn't hurt. I'll come with you" Juvia agreed reluctantly. She didn't know what to expect drinking with Cana. She knew that Cana had a high tolerance for alcohol, so Juvia probably wouldn't have to worry about taking care of a drunk Cana, but she didn't know how Cana expected her to keep up; Juvia didn't drink often.

"Awesome," Cana cheered and slung an arm over Juvia's shoulder "let's get going!"

They made their way out of the guild. The rain that had plagued Magnolia for the past few days had let up for the moment. It was a humid summer evening and they meandered down the worn cobblestones until they reached some hole in the wall dive. The entrance was located at the bottom of a flight of stone steps. The extrior of the building was dimly lit and a tad dingy.

They entered the bar, despite its outward appearance the inside of the bar appeared well kept. It was almost homey; the atmoshpere was intimate.

They sat at the bar, ordered their drinks, and picked up the small talk they had started on their stroll over.

Surprisingly, Cana did not drink in excess. In fact, she still looked completely unaffected. On the other hand, Juvia, who had been keeping pace with her, was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol.

Juvia was beginning to feel warm and fuzzy. The edges of her consciousness were worn down. She was completely free of her inhibitions, which is probably why Juvia continued her line of questioning from before. She was not satisfied with the answers Cana gave her it couldn't be that simple.

"So" Juvia slurred, "do you pity me? Is that why you asked me out to drink? Did Lucy put you up to this?"

The smile on Cana's face died and was replaced with a contemplative look. "Honestly, I asked you out because I was worried; everyone has been. I didn't ask out of pity." She responded earnestly.

"Why? Why would you?"

"You are a member of Fairy Tail. We are guildmates. That means something. We are always going to be there for each other that's just the way it is." Cana replied earnestly still.

"Now, what does Lucy have to do with any of this?" Cana questioned disbelief clear in her voice.

Juvia really needed to stop talking, but the thoughts she had kept locked away burst forth to be verbalized. "Lucy is using this opportunity to sink her teeth into Gray-sama now that I am out of the picture. Today she must have been trying to trick me into giving up"

Cana tried to contain her laughter. "Nothing is going on between Lucy and Gray." Then she continued on a more serious note "Actually, since Gray rejected you team Natsu has been...well it's been tense. They are not taking jobs together right now. Erza is after Gray to apologize to you, so Gray is avoiding the guild like the plague for the most part. Natsu doesn't want to get in between them, so he has been taking jobs with Happy. Wendy is studying under Porlyusica and Lucy is taking small jobs on her own. They're pretty fragmented."

"Really?" Juvia blurted out shocked. She thought nothing could break up team Natsu. Was it her fault?

Cana must have sensed her thoughts because she explained "We were all stressed after the Grand Magic Games. I mean rejoining the world after being gone for seven years hasn't been easy on any of us. Then add second origin, saving the guild's reputation, all that future and dragons shit. What happened with Gray was just the straw the broke the camel's back."

"It still sounds like if I hadn't confessed they would not be in this state." Juvia ruminated.

Cana rebuffed, "It was inevitable. If I've learned anything it's that locking shit away doesn't do anyone any good. You can't hold back. They need to talk. You aren't at fault for getting how you feel out there."

Juvia finally verbalized the question that had been consuming her since Gray's rejection. "What if Gray-sama does not feel the same? Do you think he does or am I imagining it?"

Cana contemplated over her drink for a moment before answering. "If Gray doesn't feel the same then you should respect that, but that doesn't mean that you can't support him or be friends; you _have_ to stop throwing yourself at him though."

"Do you think he was not being honest when he answered?" Juvia pressed.

"I've known Gray since we were kids and I think he was being honest with you, but I'm not a mind reader. I think he cares too much to lead you on. Juvia, do you want my opinion?"

Did she? No, but Juvia needed answers. She needed clarity. "I asked for it, didn't I?"

Cana chuckled "I guess you did." Then continued, "Anyway, you have been very forward about your feelings for Gray for a long time; if he has feelings for you and can't admit them, if he is stringing you along, then maybe Gray isn't worth it. You have to think of yourself Juvia. If you keep investing your time in someone who isn't willing to do the same you are going to be hurt. A person who would hurt you like that isn't worth your time."

"Gray does not love me." The question, that had been on the tip of Juvia's tongue the past couple of weeks, had transformed into a statement. The idea brought Juvia to tears.

An echo of the pitter patter of rain hitting against the cobblestones, roofs, and windowpanes could be heard inside the bar.

Cana slung her arm over Juvia's shoulder and brought her close. Juvia took the opportunity to bury her face in the crook of Cana's neck and throw her arms around her.

"Juvia, he may not look at you romantically, but that doesn't mean that Gray doesn't care about you." Cana tried to comfort her, but there was something hollow in that Gray would never be completely hers.

"What should do? How do I move on?" Juvia sobbed hopelessly. Gray had brought the sun and taken it away. He was her happiness; her world. What would Juvia do without him?

"I'm not going to lie. It's going to hurt for a while, but eventually it will get better. For now, I think that you need some space; focus on yourself."

Juvia's eyes begun to dry. She didn't have any tears left.

"Focus on myself." Juvia let the words roll off her tongue.

Removing her focus from Gray might not be such a bad idea. Tomorrow would be a new day. Juvia could take the next step.

Juvia removed herself from the embrace.

The possibilities rattling around her head Juvia got up from the barstool only to be hit with a wave of dizziness and nausea. She stumbled and Cana caught her arms.

Cana shot a grin Juvia's way and joked "I think someone's had too much to drink. Were you trying to keep up with me?"

Cana half carried Juvia out of the dive. The sky was the clearest Juvia had seen in weeks. As they stumbled down the path Juvia witnessed the sun rise into, what she hoped was, a brighter tomorrow.


	3. The Start of Something New

Juvia was greeted by a splitting headache when she woke up that evening and resolved never to drink again.

She rolled over on her bed Cana must have helped her home if the painkillers and a large glass of water on her bedside table were any indications. Juvia took both gratefully.

What happened last night? Juvia remembered confronting Cana about Lucy's intentions then not much else. It would come to her.

First, she needed a shower. Maybe then she wouldn't feel like death warmed over.

Juvia took her time trudging through, what would usually be, her morning routine.

The night came back to her in pieces and roiling in her heart seemed to mimic that of her stomach. Juvia felt guilty for bearing her heart to Cana. Juvia had been wrong. She had made false accusations and yet Cana had given her advice, had comforted her, and had shown Juvia kindness regardless.

Now as Juvia gazed out the window, she could she the sun high in the sky. Her eyes watered, the sun had returned even if Gray didn't love her. Gray hadn't brought the sun something else had.

Maybe, Juvia needed Gray less than she thought. Her heart was still in his hands, and it ached for him to return her affections, but perhaps Cana was right. Maybe, all they needed was time for better or worse. Gray seemed to want time away from her, and Juvia could not recall the last time her focus was anywhere but Gray.

It was for the best. Distance makes the heart grow fonder after all.

She should take a job on her own Juvia thought to herself with renewed vigor. She would take a job on her own!

Juvia jumped to go to the guild; her stomach protested, and she found herself hunched over the toilet revisiting her last couple of meals. In a minute she determined she would go to the guild.

An hour and a meal later Juvia marched down to the guild. The sun had long since set. As it was in many cities, you could scarcely see the stars even on a clear night. Her footsteps reverberated down the street matching the beat of her thundering heart. She was going to leave, for a while, and her life was destined to change because this decision she made to keep her distance. Juvia wasn't sure how she felt about the change she was making, but she was determined to follow it through.

Before she had realized, Juvia was in front of the heavy oak doors. She made her way into the guild and towards the request board. Her eyes wandered across the myriad of job postings. There were requests for just about everything under the sun from finding missing pets to detaining criminal elements.

Her eyes were drawn across the distressed oak board until they landed on a tattered piece of parchment. The job was to investigate the cause of mysterious events occurring in Mikage Forest outside of Malba City. The city was located west of Crocus about a hundred or so miles. The mission could easily take a month; maybe two. The payment was three hundred thousand jewels more than enough to pay her rent at Fairy Hills.

Juvia decided that she would take the job. She took the posting down from the request board and made her way to the bar where Mira was meticulously cleaning glasses surreptitiously surveying the guild from the corner of her eye with a seemly coy smile.

Mira moved, down the bar, towards Juvia gracefully and addressed her cheerfully "So you have decided to take a job. I'll sign you off; it will only be a moment." Then she smoothly recorded the information in the guild ledger and waved Juvia away with a grin on her face and the mischievous twinkle that was always present in her eyes.

Juvia departed from the guild to pack her things. As she left Magnolia to embark on her journey, the stars had given way to the myriad of pale pinks, oranges, golds, and blues that dawned the sunrise.


	4. Here Comes the Rain Again

The damp ground gave beneath Juvia's feet and the humid air clung to her like a second skin. Even with the break of the ever pervasive rain its presence was still felt.

It had been drizzling intermittently the past three days and Juvia worried compulsively that she was at fault. In fact, today she had gotten off the train she was taking to Crocus because of the guilt she felt.

It had been a week since Juvia took the job in Malba.

The mountain range to the north of Crocus would begin in a day's walk; for now Juvia trudged along a muddy dirt path through farmland. It was all rolling hills and green pastures occupied by numerous livestock. There were sheep mostly and the occasional horse or cow. Then there were the fields that stretched on for acres, small fenced in gardens, and orchards all blooming with a life of their own.

Even in the rain these plants thrived; perhaps the land hadn't gotten a good rain in awhile. Juvia pondered too much rain was never a good thing the constantly saturated ground caused roots to rot eventually. A sudden flood of water could be overwhelming to the plants and Juvia had no desire to tear away the livelihoods of the various farm owners, so she attempted to pick up the pace and keep herself under control. There was no telling how far her reach extended.

* * *

She neared a small town. It was little more than a few small houses and a main square. The railroad stop must be in the next stop over.

Juvia would have passed right through the town to if not for the commotion. There was a hysterical woman in the square surrounded by a small group of townspeople.

As Juvia passed the woman called out to her desperately "You're a mage!" She must have caught sight of the job request flyer peeking out of Juvia's bag. Desperation clouding her every action the woman continued without pause in an untamed fervor "My daughter has gone missing please you have to help me find her before dark. Her name is Sophia; she's only ten." The woman gripped Juvia's hands in her own pleading tears running down her face.

Juvia glanced around to the other gathered townspeople their faces reflected the same amount of concern. Why? What could they have to fear? Everything looked so quaint. Yes, this was the mother's daughter, but should her disappearance provoke this visceral a reaction? "Is your daughter in some sort of danger?" Juvia inquired.

The weeping mother took a moment to try to calm herself, but to no avail.

One of the other townspeople spoke up instead. A weathered man roughly in his fifties answered "This area has a problem with wolves. Particularly after dusk when the livestock out in the pastures are more vulnerable. If Sophia isn't found by nightfall she'll be at their mercy." He spoke gravely meeting Juvia's eyes.

This was serious and it wasn't like Juvia could not afford the delay; if that were true she would have remained on the train. Malba could wait. Here a life was at stake. Juvia would not stand idly by if she could help in any way.

"Where was Sophia seen last?" Juvia asked the mother, but directed her questioned to the whole group.

The mother, now reassured by the knowledge that Juvia would assist in their search, answered voice raw from her earlier distress "I sent Sophia out to tend to our sheep, but she must have run off to explore. Our pasture is on the edge of the forest maybe she ran off there. Sophia could be anywhere though."

"What makes you think she ran off into the forest?"

The mother's voice cracked when she laughed quietly to herself. "Because I forbid it. I should have known better. She would still be here." A new rush of guilt washed over her face and the mother was once more beside herself in grief.

"I promise I will find your daughter" Juvia affirmed before carefully tugging the mother's hands out of her own. Juvia turned to the group of townspeople "I will search the forest."

The man from before responded "Alright, we'll spread out and look anywhere else Sophia could have gone." He made short work of delegating tasks to the search party. Soon they were all breaking off in separate directions.

* * *

The rolling green pastures had eventually given way to the winding forest Juvia now traversed through the overgrown underbrush. The tree branches stretched up above her head. The sound of a babbling brook accompanied the rustling of the trees and underbrush. It was past midday and dusk was approaching at a swift pace. Juvia had an hour, maybe two, before the sun set.

At a gradual pace the sky began to darken as foreboding towers of clouds obstructed light. Thunder could be heard in the distance and soon flashes of lightening greeted them. Rain pounded down to Earth in relentless sheets.

Juvia pressed on.

As Juvia reached the river that flowed through the area a thunderous crash resounded behind her and a force shoved her into the now raging waters.

The tumultuous current swirled around her, but Juvia had coexisted with water her entire life, it had been her constant companion, for better or worse, the majority of her life, and with practiced ease Juvia became one with her element guiding her and the body that shoved her into the torrent to the bank of the river.

* * *

While returning to her original form Juvia's attention was called to the sounds of retching to her side. Her eyes landed on a girl, no older than ten, coughing up copious amounts of water.

It struck Juvia that this must be Sophia. She felt a pang of guilt at Sophia's current state, but relief overtook it soon enough; at least Sophia could now be returned to her mother who would undoubtedly be overjoyed to once again have her daughter back.

"Sophia, are you alright?"

The girl's head snapped up at the question, "How do _you_ know _my name?_ "

"My name is Juvia. I'm a mage your mother asked for me to help look for you."

"Well I'm not going back! So you'll just have to tell her," Sophia spat venomously at Juvia.

Juvia was taken aback "But everyone is worried about you; your mother is hysterical."

Sophia was quiet for a moment, "I don't care. I'm leaving; nothing ever happens here it's boring. I'm going to find an adventure!"

"The whole village is searching for you," Juvia argued in exasperation.

How could Sophia not see what she had here. Juvia would have given anything to have even one person care about her wellbeing; let alone a whole village.

Sophia replied defiantly,"So, what?"

The rain pounded to the ground with an unspeakable ferocity. The rain came in rivets, not as an answer to Juvia's sorrow, as a reply to her anger.

"Do you not realize how _fortunate_ you are to have people who care for you!" Juvia rebuked the girl indignantly with a fury that she had long lost.

Sophia's eyes were as wide as saucers, "okay, I'll go back."

The rain let up to its previous pace. Juvia's anger faded and face softened as she took in the fear on Sophia's face. Guilt hit her once again,"I am sorry for losing my temper. I know it is no excuse, but I was warned that this forest is dangerous. Especially after dark and I do not want to see you further harmed." Juvia gestured to Sophia's drenched state.

"Let's get going then," Sophia shoot back not missing a beat. She started to make her way to the entrance of the forest.

It took Juvia by surprise how quickly Sophia bounced back. Soon she was following Sophia who seemed to know the forest like the back of her own hand.

The pitter-patter of rain filled the silence between them; Juvia was fine, more than fine, continuing as they were. Sophia was not.

"If you're a mage, what magic do you use?" Sophia prodded curiously.

The question, in and of itself, was innocent enough, but with how uncontrollable Juvia's magic was it made her uncomfortable, "I am a water mage." The rain picked up a fraction; just enough for Juvia to notice, but she had a vast wealth of experience in this area.

Juvia's discomfort must have been present on her face, or perhaps Sophia was just particularly observant for her age, because Sophia's next question hit close to home, "Are you...", she took a pause like she was debating whether or not to continue,"causing the rain?"

Juvia paused for a moment; she felt guilty for the rain, it was a bit of a conditioned response, but she might as well own up to this. After all, Juvia was just passing through the town would not have to worry about the long term affects her downpour could have, "Yes."

Surprisingly Sophia perked up at that, "Wow, Juvia you must be really powerful then! What guild are you a part of?"

"Fairy Tail"

"Are you on a mission right now? I mean, I know that you came looking for me but you must have been going somewhere before that!"

"Yes, I am," Juvia thought better of including anymore details, lest Sophia get any ideas of following her, "it is top secret, so I can't tell you any more than that."

"Now I _need_ to know."

"Top secret means top secret," Juvia teased; the rain eased.

"Then let's play a game. It's called Twenty-One Questions. I ask the questions and you have to answer them."

"That is _not_ how Twenty-One Questions is played," Juvia would not be played, "how about I answer _one_ of your questions."

" _Five_ ," Sophia negotiated.

" _Three_ "

" _Fine_ ," Sophia conceded, "question one: do you not like the rain?"

Juvia sighed, of course the questions would be invasive, Sophia may be observant, but she lacked tact. "Yes and no; It is more complicated than that."

"That's a cop-out," Sophia accused. "Don't make excuses because I'm a kid; give me the real answers."

"Okay. The rain itself is not the problem. I suppose it is just when something is always there you can get sick of it."

"Like when you eat too much chocolate and then even looking at chocolate makes you feel sick?"

Juvia giggled at that, "not quite, but the concept is the same."

Sophia puffed up her cheeks and pouted at Juvia, "hey, don't laugh at me; that was a legit question!" Still resembling an angry chipmunk, well maybe more of an irritated chipmunk Juvia thought bemusedly, Sophia continued as they reached the field at the edge of the forest, "question two: can you stop the rain?"

Juvia took a moment to compose her response; Sophia would take nothing less than an honest answer, but that did not mean that Juvia would give her the whole story if she could help it. "Most of the time, but sometimes it can get out of control. Water is one of the four elements. Even for those naturally inclined to a talent in water magic or someone powerful it can be difficult to harness."

"Oh," Sophia nodded sympathetically, "So you can't stop the rain now?" As insightful as Sophia was one day she would be successful in whatever she choose to do; Juvia had no doubt.

"Not recently," Juvia confessed. They passed through one of the many pasture's. In the distance Juvia could just make out the worn path. The combination of the warm weather and the rain caused a thin layer of fog to obscure anything further ahead.

"What's making you so upset?" Somehow the question still surprised Juvia even when she could have anticipated it. Although Juvia had only known Sophia for a short time she had become familiar with Sophia's unique combination of insightful and brash behavior. To be fair it _was_ beginning to grow on Juvia. So when Sophia asked her fourth question, although it was one over the limit that they agreed on, Juvia was inclined to answer; it was hard to say no especially when Sophia was looking up at her with huge eyes filled with genuine concern. Forget beginning Sophia had grown on Juvia.

Juvia was reluctant to answer, but it was not as if she would see Sophia again after this and Juvia could give an honest answer without dumping her emotional baggage on a child; well she hoped that she could. Juvia had a habit of hiding how she was feeling. Perhaps it was not the most healthy habit, but those years of experience would serve her well now when she was trying to skirt around the issue at hand. "I am in love with someone who does not return my feelings," Juvia finally settled on a reply.

"Is that why you are on a mission?"

"Yes, I did not want to burden the guild."

"How would you do that? Is it because of the rain, because obviously they don't deserve your friendship, love, or whatever else if they would ice you out like this." Sophia argued with her own brand of fiery passion that Juvia had long since become accustom to.

"It is not like that," Juvia disputed weakly. Gray had rejected her, but was he really at fault look at how quickly she fell apart without him; who would want her? The guild was great. Sure, but Juvia had not spent much time getting to know many of her guild mates; now that she thought of it. But the rain was back now, Juvia thought morosely, and if the rain did anything it drove those around her away. Cana had been there for Juvia, but for how long.

Juvia must have quiet for quite sometime, because Juvia was snapped out of her trance by Sophia planting herself firmly in Juvia's path. "Water is apart of everything, right? I mean without water how would the plants grow or anything else?! So who cares if you make it rain sometimes water is apart of who you are and even _if_ everyone has a bad day now and then!"

Those words were certainly to optimistic for Juvia's condition but they made her feel infinitely better. Juvia could not remember the last time someone told her that causing the rain was okay; when had someone accepted her regardless of the rain that followed her everywhere. Sophia did somehow this kid did something that Juvia had not experienced anywhere else. Wait. Then what about the guild. Fairy Tail had accepted Juvia with open arms; that was the truth, it was a hard truth, and Juvia herself could hardly accept it. The disbelief Juvia felt for her own guild was accompanied with a strong sense of guilt. _How could she?_ It dawned on Juvia then that the guild had only known Juvia after Gray had brought her then sun and chased off the rain. Juvia's guild mates did not know what it was like to be around Juvia when she was like that. Juvia knew in her heart that Fairy Tail would not abandon her, but she also felt that history was destined to repeat itself. Eventually, they would become fed up with her like everyone else; though it was more likely Juvia would be forced to leave herself. The looks of pity Juvia had received these past few weeks from her guild mates did nothing to reassure Juvia.

Juvia replied tearfully with a watery grin, "Thank you, for saying that Sophia," Juvia glanced they were just a few yards away from the village entrance, "now let's get you back to your mother. I'm sure that she is very worried."

Sophia perked up reminded, "Oh, right! It's almost dark too so we better get there before she freaks out even more." She gripped Juvia's hand and dragged her down the beaten path. "Maybe, if we get there before dark mom won't ground me."

* * *

"Sophia!" Sophia's mother called as she ran to hold her daughter smiling with tears running down her face. "You are in so much trouble, young lady," Sophia's mother admonished joyfully, "but I'm happy you're okay." Looks of relief were clear on the faces of the other villagers faces too at the sight of their reunion.

The mother's attention then turned to Juvia, "Thank you for finding my daughter. Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"Your thanks is payment enough," there was no reason to demand payment for doing the right thing.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it was no trouble at all."

Juvia then said her goodbye's and continued down the path towards the next town where she had resolved to catch the train to Malba. Juvia was a different person now than when she was in Phantom Lord or even when she first joined Fairy Tail. Juvia was capable of managing these downpours that she was experiencing and when she could not Juvia knew that she would manage that too.

"Juvia," she heard her name called in the distance and the patter of feet behind her, "wait up!"

Juvia turned around and Sophia greeted her, "I know that you didn't want to be paid, but here," Sophia held something out to Juvia wrapped in a light yellow cloth with teal embroidery.

"Is it the cloth?" Juvia joked, it was too nice just to hold a loaf of bread; in a village located in a rural area like this it had to be handmade.

Sophia puffed and pouted again,"No, it's the bread. My mom owns the bakery in town. Our bread is the best! Now you have a reason to come back!"

That. Was. Adorable. Juvia smiled, "Of course, thank you this was very thoughtful."

Sophia smirked looking utterly smug, "and when you come back you'll _have to_ teach me some magic!"

 _Of course_ , Juvia smiled, "I will think about it. Now get back to your mother before she sends out another search party."

"Fine," Sophia agreed begrudgingly, "bye! See you soon." Sophia waved and took off the way she came; Juvia waved back.

Juvia smiled to herself, this detour was a good idea, but was about time she got to Malba. She took a job and the guild might look bad if she was late. Which would be tame by Fairy Tail's standards but nevertheless people could be in trouble Juvia knew that she could not delay any longer.


	5. Something Sinister is Lurking in Malba

Malba came into view as the train began to slow down. The rain came in bits and pieces, but this was the driest it had felt in weeks.

The rain itself felt more like a product of nature than Juvia's own power. It was a freeing feeling. Juvia was in control. _She_ was in control not anyone else. Gray was not here and Juvia was in control. Maybe she did not _need_ Gray after all. Juvia's feelings had not changed, the wounds were still fresh, but now that she was able to put some distance between the two of them Juvia had more perspective. Gray may have brought the her the sun but Juvia was the one who kept it; it was Juvia who had controlled the rain. Gray had not been holding the rain back Juvia did.

Juvia was conflicted. She still longed for Gray to love her. She still dreamed about what that would be like; what it would be like for Gray to _love her_. But just as the distance had assured Juvia that she did not _need_ Gray it had also revealed to Juvia that perhaps she did not want Gray, not really. While Juvia felt so strongly for Gray he did not return those feelings. She had been clear from the start where she stood and how she felt. Yes, Juvia had been shy, at first, but especially after the events on Tenrou Island she realized that with their line of work it was likely for either of them to perish in a moment; Juvia could die without telling Gray how she felt or Gray could die before Juvia had the chance to confess. They almost did die without knowing, not that it mattered now, and Juvia had increased her advances. Gray must have known he was not oblivious or embarrassed to express how he felt. Gray was straight forward in how he treated those around him, so why would he not tell her that he did not feel the same the numerous times Juvia had expressed her affection? It must have been something serious or maybe it did not have to be. Juvia did not know Gray's heart that much was clear now.

Regardless of intent Gray _had_ strung Juvia along for a long time. She had given him everything, her heart and soul, and while he was free to feel however he liked it did not change how he gave his answer.

* * *

As train came to a stop. Juvia's thoughts continued. One thing became abundantly clear Gray and her needed to resolve what had happened following her confession. Distance had numbed the pain for the moment, but Juvia could not run forever. Fairy Tail mages did not run, at least in her experience, neither would Juvia and especially after all the danger she had run into it was a little pathetic to be running from this conflict.

If she was lucky it could lead to a future for them and if it did not, at least, Juvia would have closure. Maybe she shouldn't not get her hope's up; they would only be dashed again.

Before she could go back to Magnolia Juvia needed to complete the mission that she took. Now that she thought of it, what exactly was the mission? When Juvia had chosen she picked based on location and price; really only skimming the details.

Juvia pulled the posting out of her bag. Thankfully, it was dry.

Mysterious events were occurring in Mikage Forest. The outskirts of Malba. Why was it so vague? This was suspicious; posting false missions was a way for dark guilds to lure legitimate guild members into vulnerable positions to be attacked. It was not an uncommon practice, but most were weeded out. The magic council set up a vetting process decades ago. Although, even today, some slipped through the cracks. The only way to find out was to carry out the mission. Juvia would not abandon those in need.

Juvia set out towards the Mayor's estate. The mission had been posted on behalf of Malba as a whole so he probably had a hand in the process. The Mayor would definitely have more knowledge of these events.

Juvia was not disappointed when she questioned the Mayor; she found her answers. Though she wished that she was. What had come to light was disturbing to say the least.

* * *

Juvia arrived at the gate of the Mayor's estate and notified the guards who she was; after providing the proper identification for verification she escorted to wait outside the Mayor's office. It was quite a process for someone who was just a Mayor. He held no real power outside of Malba. He was not nobility or a council member. The Mayor did not even come from money, so perhaps he was taking these events seriously. Juvia doubted this mission posting was a hoax; who would go this far?

The door to the Mayor's office open, "hello, you accepted the job posting? Come into my office."

Juvia followed him in he was shorter than her and especially nervous. He sat at his desk, perhaps in an effort to seem more professional, fidgeting all the way; if he was not ringing his hands, he was tugging at his sleeves, or something else that equally displayed his nerves. Nothing about this situation was very reassuring.

The mayor cleared his throat, "it all started a few months ago, there are a few farms located on the outskirts of the forest and the residents reported hearing noises." Juvia waited for him to continue. The Mayor gulped, "like something or _someone_ was being tortured, but evidence was never found to support these claims so we dimissed them. The next month's later people reported wild animals coming out of the forest injured. Then people started finding dead animals. They were skinned alive, torn limb from limb, and the dead bodies generally showed signs of distress and torture." He paused and drew in a shuddering breath, "This past month travelers, who have gone through Mikage Forest, have reported being chased many fall ill within hours of these encounters and subsequently perish. We think that the perpetrator is using poison as a weapon."

Well, this was not what Juvia was expecting at all. Nevertheless there was no way she was going to leave now. People had already perished and there was no telling when these attacks would occur again. Juvia would not run.

"I will find whoever is responsible for this," Juvia vowed.

The Mayor looked beyond relieved at her words, "Thank you, whoever is doing this has moved their attention to the people. No one will be safe until those responsible are brought to justice."

* * *

Dusk had approached by the time Juvia finished speaking with the Mayor. She needed to find somewhere to stay.

Juvia wished that she was not alone to bring in the distrubed individual that was tormenting Malba, but she knew that she was completely capable of it.

Now the most pressing issue, well most immediate honestly, was finding somewhere to stay the night. Fortunately, it was not long before Juvia happened upon a tavern. The place was squeezed between two larger establishments. It looked cozy; like the bar Cana took her to.

It felt like forever since Juvia was last in Magnolia; she missed the guild more than anything, even Gray.

Inside the tavern it was warm as expected, but the crowd was rowdier. Juvia made her way through the lively crowd until she found a check in desk. Once her room was taken care of she settled into an empty to wait for someone to take her order. Soon she was able to place it.

Despite the ruckus Juvia was alone and a few moments of peace. It did not last long. Those few moments were broken by someone calling her name, "Juvia, is that you?!" Cana came into to view carrying a large barrel of what Juvia could only assume was alcohol. It was not long before she was sitting across from her.

"Cana, what are you doing here?"

"Celebrating, we just completed a job here?" Who were we?

"I am on a job as well." Juvia sighed internally. If only she could ask for Cana's help. She could not burden Cana like that.

"So what's the job?" Cana asked while waving someone over. Knowing Cana it was probably for a refill. Her tolerance was inhuman.

"Juvia?" A surprised voice questioned from behind her.

Juvia whipped around in her seat to be greeted by honey blonde hair and warm brown eye's.

"Lucy?"

Well, today was just full of surprises.


	6. A Bird in the Hand

Juvia was a bit surprised to see Lucy. Well, not _that_ surprised. Lucy and Cana were best friends it made sense that they had taken a mission together; although it had been awhile. She fidgeted, her hands twitched and twisted, nerve endings struck. If this trip had taught Juvia anything it was that she had treated those around her poorly, more often than not, in her pursuit of Gray and Lucy took the brunt of Juvia's abuse. Lucy was her love rival, or so she had thought, and Juvia often spat accusations at her. Now under Lucy's gaze, having personally acknowledged her failing yet not having owned up to it, Juvia froze, she fell mute and failed to move forward as she desired.

Lucy, bless her soul, broke the silence even if it did nothing to alleviate the air of awkwardness surrounding them. "It's good to see you!" She smiled at Juvia warmly. Lucy's eyes flitted across the table for a moment before she settled beside Juvia in the booth. "How was your trip here?"

Surprisingly, Juvia felt the pent up tension leave her body. _How was her trip?_ It was not the question she was expecting Lucy to ask but she was infinitely grateful that she did; for weeks all anyone had asked was if Juvia _was okay_ or _how she was_ and while Juvia did not wish to take her guildmates concern for granted she did not want their pity. Even more so now Juvia resented the pity she was shown over the course of these past few weeks. Juvia wanted to be strong. _She would take control._ Juvia did not want to be pitiful or to be perceived as such, but the nature of her magic did not usually grant her the luxury of masking her emotions which was the root of Juvia's problem. She spiraled out of control in her moments of weakness and it so overtly affected her environment. _Of course_ , her guildmates would worry. Juvia could not fault them for their concern, but she could hardly stand their pity; no matter how well-intentioned it may be. Pity did nothing for Juvia. Pity was no help. It would not mend anything, so why bother with it. Juvia was by no means expecting others to fix her problems she welcomed their support, but pity? Perhaps, Juvia was expecting too much.

"It was interesting. I took a couple of detours on the way. What was the mission about?" Juvia directed her questioned to the both of them.

Cana answered, "Nothing special, we were escorting a merchant here; I wanted something low pressure after everything that happened in Crocus."

Lucy added, "Apparently there have been problems getting into the city recently. We asked around after we got here it sounds like there's something in the forest. Are you here on a job?"

"Yes," Juvia chuckled nervously, "to deal with that _something_ _in the forest_."

They were quiet for a moment before Lucy spoke, "We also took another job to escort a group to Magnolia, but it's not for a couple more days. We could help you in the meantime if you want."

Even if they were offering Juvia felt guilty. She had burdened the guild, Lucy and Cana included, for weeks. This mission was dangerous. It would not be right for Juvia to put them in harm's way.

"There isn't anything better to do, besides it's not like we would cut into your pay; Lucy actually managed to pay her rent on time," Cana joked.

"Hey!"

A smile crept up Juvia's face, "ok, if you would like to help you are more than welcome to."

Lucy was pouting to her side, Cana responded, "Great, let's drink!"

Never. Again. "No thanks, my journey was very tiring. I think I'm going to retire early." The last thing Juvia wanted was to be hungover tomorrow. There was no way she could keep up with Cana. Juvia moved to get up from her seat.

Apparently, Lucy found an opportunity to stop her pouting, "I'll come with you!"

"What?! You're making me drink on my own. Why?" Cana whined though she didn't seem all that put out. Cana hugged Lucy from behind. "Don't you love me?" she teased.

"Sure," Lucy rolled her eyes with a smirk, "but it might be useful to know where Juvia's room is; you are staying here right?"

"Yes, I rented a room earlier."

"Fine," Cana conceded, "but I'm coming too." She slung an arm over each of their shoulders.


	7. The Golden Hour

A/N: So it's been awhile since I posted. Thank you to everyone who's stuck with me through these sporadic updates .

Just to avoid any confusion this is going to be a Luviana fic now. I understand that it's unexpected, but that's the direction I've decided to take this story; I hope it's not too disappointing. Anyway, enjoy reading!

* * *

Sunlight filtered through the window. Birds were singing outside her window. Cana was sitting on her. _Ugh,_ She was not a morning person.

"Come on Lucy, wake up," Cana prodded, she was having _way too much_ fun with this, Lucy could _hear_ her smirking. "I'm not getting off of you until you do."

"Bitch," Lucy groaned, _death take me now._

"Takes a bitch to know a bitch," Cana shot back the smirk still in her voice.

"It's fine if Lucy wants to sleep in," a timid voice added.

"Raindrop, she'll never wake up if we do that," Cana whined.

Lucy could imagine the crimson blush rising in those pale cheeks and miraculously found the will to get up. If only for the chance at a glance of the sight. She shifted to her side. Juvia was twisting her hand through her cerulean locks and glancing out the window; a rose dust blossoming across her face. Cana wore a shit-eating grin from where she remained lounged on Lucy's lower back. Subtlety was never a strength for either of them. Although, Lucy would like to imagine differently.

"So, are we going to eat before we go trekking through the forest?"

Juvia turned at that, moved to dust a bit of fluff off of her sleeve. "It's noon," she responded with a little twitter to her voice.

"What?"

"Yep," Cana rolled her shoulders, "you slept right through it, and the inn only serves one breakfast, no lunch."

"We can always get something on the way," Juvia interjected.

* * *

That's how they found themselves camped out behind some foliage a way down the main road. Huddled shoulder to shoulder waiting for the mysterious menace to make itself known. Hours passed and, before Lucy knew it, the sun was setting. Hues ranging from tangerine to rose gold bleed into the dark of night. Cana dozed on Juvia's shoulder, the muted light brought out the beauty in everything.

"It's the golden hour," while Lucy was daydreaming Juvia had caught her staring. Heat rushed to her cheeks; she couldn't help noticing the flush of Juvia's face.

"...W-what?"

"It's the best time to take photos. There's less contrast, and the colors are brought out better than they would in the middle of the day." Juvia picked at the cuff of her sleeve.

"You're interested in photography?"

"When I was younger, I couldn't control my magic. I couldn't watch the sunset, find constellations in the night sky, it was always raining. I felt like I was missing an experience everyone else had. Later...it was...as if...I stole something precious from people just by existing. Once...the rain ceased, I wanted to capture it all in case I lost it once more."

"That would make a difference?"

"Yes," Juvia replied, "because I was there I can look back and know that such a sight is possible."

Lucy sighed, her head propped up in her hands,"I wish I had a camera right now." Heat boiled even further over. She snapped her face away hoping to hide the flush in her face. They focused once more on the dirt path. Between the rustling branches and ambient noise Lucy barely caught Juvia's mumbled _me too_.

* * *

The day was uneventful as day turned to dusk and dusk bled into the night. The dirt path was rarely traveled because news had spread about the trouble lurking in Mikage forest, whatever it was. They didn't discover any new information.

They returned to the inn. Then they set out in search of food, also at the inn.

Lucy collapsed into the booth, Cana slid in opposite to her and Juvia followed. "We need to take a more active approach," she broached.

"Fortune-telling?" Cana retrieved her cards.

"Fortune-telling?" Juvia questioned.

"Fortune-telling," Lucy affirmed. Juvia looked at them like they had grown two heads. "I know it sounds crazy, but Cana is super accurate. It's kind of scary."

"You need to ask a question before we begin."

"A question?"

"A reading cannot be performed if we're not looking for something. you don't have to share your question with us just have one in mind." Juvia furrowed her brow, silence engulfing their table, for a moment, before nodding. "The Celtic Cross formation will give us the most complete picture. Juvia, focus on your question and pick ten cards from the deck."

Juvia began, eventually, there were ten cards laying on the table. Five in the shape of a cross. Four in a line next to it.

"At the center of the cross, we have the card that represents the heart of the matter. It's the main issue. this card represents a major influence in the journey ahead." Cana turned the card over. " The emperor offers guidance and wisdom acquired through life experience. He represents stability and structure. _The emperor_ forms a plan and sees it through to its completion. You have a strong desire to see your ambitions realized. Success here could be the foundation for a brighter future, but only if your mind dominates your decisions and not your heart. You possess an inner strength that will guide your actions."

Cana turned the card under the emperor, "this is the challenge. The obstacle you will encounter on your journey. The reversed empress suggests that you are placing too much emphasis on someone else's emotions and needs. You may be feeling discontent because there is something missing or lacking in your life."

She moved to the card underneath the Emperor and the Empress. "this is the unconscious; it reveals hidden feelings about the matter." she gestured to the gruesome card. A man lying face down on the ground with ten swords skewered through his back. "The ten of swords reversed. Swords are associated with air; the unseen, yet constant force that surrounds us. There's a painful ending that must occur before growth begins. Although, you may fear the ruin that will happen you can not avoid this inevitable ending out of fear. This personal transformation must occur for you to find yourself a better place in life."

She flipped the card to the left of the heart and challenge. "this is the past; what has shaped you up until this point." A man hammering away at eight pentacles. " this is the eight of Pentacles reversed. You are stuck. For a long while, you have been working toward an outcome, but you have not achieved the results you desire. Which has led to frustration. Take time to look at the bigger picture. Decide whether continuing in the same direction is the best course of action."

"This moves us over to up to the conscious; this is your view of the situation. it's your goals and aspirations regarding the situation at hand." A child playing on a horse while the sun shines above them. "The sun gives radiance. People are drawn to you because of the warmth you bring into their lives. Although the sun is reversed, it is never really a negative card. While there may be trouble finding the positive right now if you set your mind to it you will find success."

"To the right is your future. Cups usually says that you are thinking with your heart instead of your head. The King of Cups, however, is a master of his emotions. He has the most emotional restraint of any of the cups cards. That's not to say that he suppresses his feelings; the King of cups is the balance between emotion and logic. In the future, you must create an emotional balance. Be aware when dealing with others. Remember to be considerate."

"Next," Cana gestured to the bottom of the line, "is the querant, you Juvia, this is the Eight of Wands. Wands are associated with the element of fire. The element of passion, the element of will, the element of desire. All distractions have passed, and now that the path ahead is clear, you may focus on the task at hand. Move with haste. Otherwise, the new opportunities presented to you may slip away. Remember to move with clarity."

"Above the Eight of Wands is the reserved Five of Wands. This card embodies the external influences in your life. The bonds that sway you. Your surroundings. Fives represent conflict and change. There is a conflict in your life that you are trying to avoid. By avoiding conflict, you may be pushing your concerns aside. Be careful not to compromise yourself for the external forces surrounding you."

"After that is the Page of Wands. This card is your hopes and fears. The Page of Wands is hopeful, free-spirited, and passionate. Although he is green, to the ways of the world, his opportunities are as boundless as his enthusiasm. This indicates hope for the energy to face the challenges ahead with optimism. On the flip side, there may be a fear of failure. Maybe, you have burned many times before. Becoming excited by a new venture only to be disappointed when you were less successful than anticipated."

"Finally, we arrive at the outcome. The Five of Swords." Cana's brow furrowed, her face taking on an uncharacteristic severe look. "You will win, but at a loss of something; it's unclear now what the cost will be yet. That isn't very reassuring..."

"So I'm destined to fail," Juvia spoke, a tremble in her voice to match the quiver of her lip.

Lucy hesitated to reach out. Even if they had bonded a little, she doubted Juvia would want her to try to comfort her. Gray was probably on her mind right now. He always seemed to be; despite his indifference. Not that Lucy could fault him completely, nobody liked unwanted attention. She could relate to that; but sometimes, in moments of, unwarranted, bitterness and jealousy, she wished Juvia would think of her instead.

"This is only a prediction. Fortune telling isn't a reliable form of magic which is why you don't see more people taking advantage of it. You will find what you are searching for in the most unexpected places. Beware, your heart may overrule your head preventing you from moving forward. You will find strength in those around you, but be careful to strike a balance in your relationships. At least, now you know what some of the potential pitfalls. The future is always subject to change if you have the will."

Juvia shrugged them off leaving her dinner to chill. "it's been a very long day, thank you for your help, I'm going to retire for the evening." Then she vanished into the crowd at a brisk pace.

"It wouldn't have killed you to give a simpler reading. You didn't have to dig that deep. She wanted to know how the mission was going to turn out and you reminded her why she's on it in the first place." Lucy didn't mean to lash out, but the thought of Juvia returning to the state she was in, after the ball, sunk like a stone in her gut. She dreaded seeing Juvia like that again. Judging from the look on Cana's face she felt the same if not worse.

"If I've learned anything it's that running from your problems always makes them worse. Always."

There was merit to that, and it might have even been a good idea if they hadn't been in Malba together for a day. "You could have been less transparent."

"This is magic, like your spirits or Juvia's water body. I don't decide what the cards tell me."

"But you could have softened the blow!"

Cana's eyes cast downward, sideways, anywhere but at Lucy. "You're not wrong."

"That doesn't make me right."

* * *

The next morning Lucy woke up to Cana shaking her, "You finally awake, starlight?" She woke to Cana looking every bit the cat that ate the canary. "I'm going on a liquor run. Don't wait up."

"Really? What happened to not running away from your problems?" Lucy deadpanned. This is Tenrou all over again. It felt like Cana was always saying one thing and doing the complete opposite, while everybody had their backs turned. She wasn't sure anyone had been more of a mystery to her.

"Everybody loves a hypocrite," Cana said as she waved her way out the door, "and I wouldn't want to disappoint anyone."

* * *

By some miracle, the sky was clear, Juvia stayed. Although, it was unlikely that it was for Lucy or Cana's benefit after the night before. You don't become an s-class mage anywhere by shirking commitments.

They sat down to breakfast. Silence hung over the table as they picked at their food. Juvia had dark circles under eyes.

"Cana had some errands to run. She won't be back to help until later. That is if you still want our help; I would totally understand if you didn't."

A weak smile graced Juvia's face, "Of course, I'm sorry for last night. I did not get the answer I was expecting, and it shook me."

Lucy waved her hands flailing, "wait...what? No, no, no I'm the who should be apologizing! That was too much…"

"I've seen fortune telling magic at work before...I just wasn't prepared for the answer."

"Still...we hurt you…"

Juvia rolled her jaw. Her eyes deepened, murky waters disguising her true feelings, "You didn't hurt me. Even if you had, you wouldn't be the first."

"That doesn't make it ok."

The sunlight glinted off of Juvia's hair like the sun reflecting the ocean's waves. "We should be on our way. Do you think Cana will want anything to eat?"

* * *

They meandered awhile before finding a spot on the road with a better vantage point; A grassy knoll that touched the sky.

When the sun reached the midpoint of the sky, Cana made her appearance. She strolled toward them hips swaying hypnotically. Lucy almost boiled alive when she was caught catching flies. "Any progress on the mystery front?"

"No," Juvia replied, "in fact, it has been unnaturally quiet."

Cana flipped a card through her knuckles. "I found something that might help us, but it looks like you have it," Cana smirked at Juvia who stared at her wide-eyed in disbelief. "See it's right behind your ear." Cana reached to brush aside Juvia's waves to produce a camera in a flourish of magic.

"What?" Lucy deadpanned. That was so lame.

Juvia, on the other hand, had stars in her eyes. Her mouth formed an astonished 'o' at what barely passed for sleight of hand.

"It's a camera for surveillance," Cana waggled her eyebrows.

"You just want to mess around," Lucy joked. Maybe Cana hadn't been completely dead to the world yesterday.

"For shame, do you really think so little of me?"

Lucy raised her a smirk. "Only when you deserve it."

"If it will make you feel better I'll leave it in Juvia's capable hands."

"That works."

"Really?" Juvia cut in the blush rising in her face.

"Yeah, you're probably a better shot than me anyway," Cana said before handing over the camera.

They ended up messing around anyway taking pictures of every other woodland creatures that wandered into their eye line and foliage that caught the afternoon sun just so. It was nice. Lucy couldn't remember the last time anything was so carefree. The hours passed until the golden hour was upon them.

"We should take a picture," Lucy announced.

"We've been taking pictures all day," Cana teased, and Juvia nodded along with a smirk of her own teasing at her lips.

"I mean of the three of us together."

Cana gasped dramatically, "Lucy this camera is for business purposes only! Juvia tell her."

Juvia demurred, and Lucy almost bought it, "I can't believe that you would abuse the camera like this…"

Lucy sighed, her cheeks puffed slightly. Cana conceded, "I guess we can make an exception, but just this one time."

"We would not want to set a precedent...," Juvia said.

"I get it," Lucy interrupted, "one time only," she played along.

"The light is perfect," Juvia said.

"Then it's settled," Cana agreed.

They gathered on that golden knoll backs to the sunset and immortalized the moment. Seconds later an ear-splitting shriek echoed in the distance. "It looks like _that something_ wants our attention," Cana said a wry grin on her face. They started toward the horizon at a breakneck pace.


End file.
